Why I Can Love You?
by Mayashi Hatake
Summary: Hinata dan Sakura merupakan sahabat karib yang mencintai orang yang sama yaitu Uzumaki Naruto . Sakura pun mengalah dan berbohong pada Hinata bahwa dia mencintai orang lain yaitu Uchiha Sasuke . Akankah Sakura bisa bersama dengan Naruto ? atau Hinata yang mendapatkan hati Naruto ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Hinata dan Sakura merupakan sahabat karib yang mencintai orang yang sama yaitu Uzumaki Naruto . Sakura pun mengalah dan berbohong pada Hinata bahwa dia mencintai orang lain yaitu Uchiha Sasuke . Akankah Sakura bisa bersama dengan Naruto ? atau Hinata yang mendapatkan hati Naruto ?**

**Pair : Uchiha Sasuke / Haruno Sakura **

**Genre : Romance / Drama**

**Rated : K+**

**~Why I Can love you?~**

**Captere 1**

****Festival musim panas telah dimulai .

Ditengah keramaian , seorang pemuda super cuek berjalan . Pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto .

Tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan menabrak nya .

**Jedak..**

**Brukk..**

" Au.. " pekik Naruto .

" Aduuh.. " jerit Sakura .

" ... '' Naruto hanya terdiam .

" Eh.. gimana sih jalan kok gak liat-liat! " ucap Sakura dengan nada tinggi .

Naruto pun berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura yang jatuh kesakitan karna kejadian itu .

" heeyy... malah pergi " teriak Sakura .

.

.

Seminggu berselang . Sakura masih mengingat kejadian itu . Setiap Sakura pergi ke Festival musim panas , Sakura selalu mencoba mencari pemuda yang menabraknya itu .

" mana ya cowok yang menabrak ku ? udah nabrak gak minta maaf lagi.. " gerutu Sakura dalam hati .

" Sakura kau mencari siapa ? " tanya hinata .

Hinata adalah sahabat karib Sakura yang sangat dekat dengan Sakura sampai keluarga Sakura sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai adik Sakura .

" aah.. e-enggak " jawab Sakura dengan nada tersendat-sendat .

" oh ya.. ayo kita lihat pameran busana itu Sakura " ajak Hinata .

" ayo! " jawab Sakura .

Merekapun melihat pameran busana itu . Setelah melihat pameran itu , mereka beranjak dari tempat itu dan menghampiri sebuah kios penjual sushi .

" Hinata , lihat sushi-sushi itu ! terlihat sangat lezat yaaa.. " ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum memandang sushi-sushi itu .

" waaah.. iya ! ayo kita kesana! " jawab Hinata dengan penuh semangat .

Sorepun beranjak malam . Mereka segera pulang ke rumah .

.

Dipagi yang cerah , Hinata dan Sakura bertemu di Taman Hitachi . Mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang tampak serius .

" Sakura aku ingin bicara sesuatu dengan mu " ucap Hinata pada Sakura .

" Aku juga " tangkis Sakura .

" Kamu duluan " ucap kedua gadis itu .

" aaa... " gumam Hinata dan Sakura sambil tersenyum .

" Sebenarnya aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan JHS ( _Junior High School_ ) ku " ucap Sakura dengan nada rendah .

" a-aaku juga " selang Hinata dengan wajah lesu .

" jadi kau juga akan ke Amerika bersama ku ? " tanya Sakura dengan antusias .

" tidak ... " jawab Hinata dengan suara lirihnya .

"..."

" aku akan pergi ke Paris , Sakura " ujar Hinata .

" ... " Sakura terpaku sambil memandang Hinata .

Setelah pertemuan itu , merekapun berpisah dan pergi ke sekolah yang mereka inginkan dan persahabatan mereka juga harus tersekat antara jarak dan waktu .

.

.

.

Tiga tahun berlalu . Mereka mulai beranjak remaja dan pemikiran akan cinta mulai masuk dalam pikirannya . Saat itu mereka sudah lulus JHS dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha , tempat asal mereka . Mereka bertemu di Konoha secara tidak sengaja . Ini disebabkan karna mereka sudah kehilangan kontak satu sama lain . Mereka bertemu disebuah tempat favorit keduanya yaitu Taman Hitachi . Saat itu pagi ( waktu Konoha ) , kedua gadis itu tercengang saat saling melihat . Mereka juga tak menyadari bahwa mereka akan bertemu di tempat ini .

" S-sakura ... " ucap Hinata tergagap-gagap .

" Hinataaa.. " ujar Sakura dengan nada bingung .

" ini benar Hinata , teman ku waktu kecil ? " ujar Sakura lagi .

" iyaaa ini aku Hinata , dan kamu Sakura kah? " tanya Hinata dengan semangat .

" he'em... " jawab Sakura sambil menganggukkan kepala .

" aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu di sini , Hinata " tambah Sakura .

" aku juga .. " ujar Hinata dengan tersenyum manis .

.

Setelah itu mereka menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa dengan melanjutkan sekolah disalah satu SHS ( _Senior High School _) Konoha . Mereka pergi bersama , share tentang pelajaran , keseharian , bahkan sampai tentang cinta . Mereka saling bercerita tentang orang yang mereka sukai dan suatu hari mereka bertemu dengan orang yang keduanya sukai .

" bagaimana tadi ulanganmu? " tanya Hinata .

" uh.. tenang ! saya Sakura bisa menaklukkan soal-soal itu ! " jawab Sakura dengan penuh kebijaksanaan .

" yaelah.. sok bijak banget sih.. " tangkis Hinata dengan tersenyum .

" aah gak papa " ujar Sakura dengan tertawa .

" ... "

" eh Sakura lihat ! " kata Hinata .

" apa sih? " jawab Sakura terbingung .

" itu orang yang aku critain ke kamu " ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda .

" mana sih..? " ujar Sakura yang masih terbingung .

" itu.. yang pakek baju hitam " ucap Hinata dengan tersenyum .

" itu kan..itu kan.. " kata Sakura dalam hati .

-flashback

" hai... " sapa Naruto.

" hai.. ehh.. kamu yang. . . " ucap Sakura .

" iya.. maaf ya soal yang dulu , waktu itu aku memang lagi males ngomong ! sorry.. " potong Naruto.

" ooh.. kamu sih bikin bingung aku ! udah nabrak gak pakek permisi terus langsung pergi lagi.. " ujar Sakura dengan nada jengkel .

" iya .. maaf ya.. " kata Naruto sambil ketawa .

" eehh.. malah ketawaa " gumam Sakura .

" btw nama kamu siapa ? " tanya Sakura dengan tersenyum .

" aku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto . dan kamu? " jawab Naruto dengan mengulurkan tangannya .

" aku Sakura " sambil berjabat tangan dengan Naruto.

Pertemuan demi pertemuan telah mereka lewati di sana . Benih-benih cintapun mulai tumbuh dari hati mereka . Tapi mereka belum berani mengatakannya .

Suatu hari saat pulang sekolah , Naruto menghampiri Sakura .

" Sakura , aku ingin bicara padamu " ujar Naruto.

" iya.. kau mau bicara apa? Silahkan " ucap sakura dengan halus .

" s-sebenarnya aku mencintai mu _and can you be my girlfriend_ ? kata Naruto dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya .

" emm.. sorry _i can't because i want more focus in my study to get my future_ . jawab Sakura dengan nada rendah .

-flashback end

" ha? Hinata mencintai orang yang aku cintai ! " kata Sakura dalam hati .

" Sakura! " tegur Hinata yang melihat Sakura melamun .

" o o o .. apa? " ucap Sakura dengan nada kaget .

" itu orang yang aku suka ! kece kan? " ujar Hinata dengan tersenyum .

" oh iya.. kece banget " jawab Sakura sambil menyembunyikan perasaannya .

" tapi kau tidak menyukainya kan ? " tanya Hinata dengan sinis .

" tentu tidak Hinata ! aku juga punya sendiri orang yang ku cintai " kata Sakura bohong pada Hinata .

" siapa ?kau tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada ku " tanya Hinata .

" pokoknya ada! Nanti kalau aku ketemu orang yang kucintai pasti aku akan memberitahukanmu " jawab Sakura dengan senyum terpaksa .

_~To be continue..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Summary : Hinata dan Sakura merupakan sahabat karib yang mencintai orang yang sama yaitu Uzumaki Naruto . Sakura pun mengalah dan berbohong pada Hinata bahwa dia mencintai orang lain yaitu Uchiha Sasuke . Akankah Sakura bisa bersama dengan Naruto ? atau Hinata yang mendapatkan hati Naruto ?**

**Pair : Uchiha Sasuke / Haruno Sakura **

**Genre : Romance / Drama**

**Rated : K+**

**~Why I Can love you?~**

**Captere 2**

**Sebelumnya , thanks buat yang sudah baca. Sorry kalo ceritanya gak jelas.. **

**Selamat membaca ****^****‿**^

Setelah kejadian itu , Sakura selalu menutupi perasaannya bahwa dia mencintai Naruto dan Sakura juga terpaksa berbohong . Ia mengatakan bahwa orang yang ia sukai adalah Sasuke . Tapi Sakura tidak tahu kalau Sasuke mencintai dia .

.

Saat itu dipagi hari yang berembun , Sasuke menemui Sakura yang sedang duduk manis di teras rumah Sakura .

" hai Sakura " sapa Sasuke dengan senyum manisnya .

" oh Sasuke , hai.. " jawab Sakura dengan penuh keraguan .

" kenapa kau tampak bingung " kata Sasuke dalam hati .

" ada apa Sasuke? " tanya Sakura .

" oh.. tidak , aku hanya berjalan-jalan dan melihat mu duduk sendirian " ujar Sasuke .

" hmm.. " gumam Sakura .

" ya sudah.., bye.. " ucap Sasuke .

" hmm.. bye.. " ujar Sakura dengan nada rendah .

Suatu hari , Sakura membeli banyak belanjaan di sebuah toko . Karena barang-barang yang ia beli itu berat dan yaaa lumayan banyak , ia terjatuh di tepi jalan dan seorang pemuda baju hitam menolong Sakura .

**Brukk..**

" aduhh.. sakit.. " teriak Sakura dengan tersungkur .

" ... " Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sedang jatuh kesakitan .

" Sakura! " teriak Sasuke .

Sasukepun langsung berlari dan menolong Sakura . Sejak itulah Sasuke mulai berusaha mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke juga selalu mencari informasi tentang Sakura , yaaa boleh dibilang seperti orang _kepo_ gitu . Kwkwkw... #lanjut .

.

.

.

Hari menjadi bulan , bulanpun menjadi tahun . Seiring berjalannya waktu , perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke mulai berubah . Yang tadinya Sakura selalu _illfeel _setiap bertemu Sasuke , sekarang sudah tidak lagi . Sakura menjadi orang yang peduli dengan Sasuke dan Sakura juga menjadi teman dekat Sasuke . Tapi dibawah lebel " teman dekat " , ada segelintir cinta yang mulai tumbuh dan berkembang dalam hati mereka . Semakin hari mereka semakin tahu sifat masing-masing keduanya dan seolah-olah hanya Sasuke yang mengerti Sakura begitu pula sebaliknya . Hingga suatu hari Sasuke sudah tidak sanggup lagi membendung perasaannya pada Sakura .

" sudah! Aku harus memutuskan jalan ku ! " teriak Sasuke .

" aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sakura! " ujar Sasuke dalam hati .

Sasuke pun pergi ke Taman Hitachi untuk menemui Sakura yang sedang disana .

" Sakura.., kau sedang apa? " tanya Sasuke basa-basi .

" tidak.. aku hanya sedang melihat bunga-bunga yang indah itu " jawab Sakura .

" Sakura... " ucap Sasuke dengan nada tegang .

" ya.. " ujar Sakura dengan penuh kepercayaan .

" aku ingin bicara sesuatu dengan mu " kata Sasuke dengan kebimbangan .

" bicaralah " ucap Sakura .

" sebenarnya aku menyukaimu , a-aku mencintaimu Sakura . Sudah dari dulu aku pendam perasaan ku ke kamu karna aku takut kalau kau akan menjauh dariku tapi sekarang aku tak bisa memendam perasaan ini lagi . Aku akan menerima semua jawaban yang kluar dari mulutmu " ujar Sasuke dengan nada halus .

" apa? Sasuke mencintaiku , _Oh My God _apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus mengungkapkan juga perasaanku padanya? _God , please give solution for me_.. " teriak Sakura dalam hati .

" Sakura! Bicaralah.. " ujar Sasuke .

" apa?apa?apa?apa yang harus aku katakaaaan? " jerit Sakura dalam hati .

" oke.. tenang Sakura.. , aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Biar hatiku lega! Tapi.. , udahlah kukatakan saja.. " ucap Sakura dalam hati .

" ... " Sakura mengambil nafas dalam-dalam .

" Sasuke , sebenarnya aku mencintai tapi aku gak berani ngungkapin ke kamu " ujar Sakura dari hati yang paling dalam .

" Tuhan.. benarkah Sakura mencintaiku? Aaaaa.. terimakasih Tuhan! " teriak Sasuke dalam hati .

" Sasuke , tapi aku tidak mau berpacaran " ujar Sakura dengan nada rendah .

" oh.. iya aku tahu Sakura , kau masih ingin fokus untuk menggapai cita-citamu kan? " ucap Sasuke .

" ... " Sakura hanya mengangguk .

" sekarang aku sudah lega " ujar Sakura .

" _free_... " teriak Sasuke .

" kau tampak bahagia Sasuke " kata Sakura .

" hahaha.. iya Sakura , kau juga kan? " ucap Sasuke .

" ... " Sakura tersenyum memandang Sasuke .

.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Hinata?

Naruto selalu mencurahkan perhatiannya pada Hinata . Dengan perhatian yang diberikan Naruto , Hinata merasa nyaman dengan semua ini . Tapi Hinata salah mengartikan perhatian yang diberikan Naruto pada nya . Hinata menganggap bahwa Naruto mencintainya tapi ini berbeda dengan anggapan Naruto yang hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai adik yang lucu dan mengasyikkan .

Hari demi hari , Hinata mulai tahu semuanya dan sontak ia merasa kecewa pada Naruto . Kekecewaannya semakin menggelegar dengan Naruto memperkenalkan kekasihnya yaitu .. pada Hinata . Hinatapun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan sahabatnya yaitu Sakura dan ia memilih untuk menetap di _Los Angeles_ . Sakurapun merasa kasihan dan sedih dengan keadaan Hinata yang seperti itu . Tapi Sakura tidak berlarut dalam kesedihannya karna ada seseorang yang selalu menghiburnya dan slalu membuatnya tersenyum , yaitu Sasuke .

" ada apa Sakura? Kau terlihat sedih.. ada masalah apa? " tanya Sasuke .

" Hinata Sasuke.. " jawab Sakura dengan nada mewek .

" Hinata? Kenapa dia? " tanya Sasuke lagi .

" Hinata pergi ke _Los Angeles_ dan menetap disana.. " jawab Sakura dengan menangis .

" sudaah.. mungkin ia ingin menenagkan pikirannya dari kenyatan itu " ucap Sasuke sambil mendekap Sakura dalam pelukan .

" tapi... " ujar Sakura .

" sudaaah gak pa-pa " potong Sasuke .

" oh ya Sakura , aku kesini untuk mengabarkan bahwa cerita mu yang kau kirim ke penerbit itu telah disetujui dan siap untuk diterbitkan " ucap Sasuke dengan semangat .

" apa? benarkah Sasuke? " tanya Sakura dengan penuh antusias .

" iyya Sakura.. " jawab Sasuke .

" waaaaaaaahh... aku gak nyangka ceritaku bisa diterima ! aku seneng banget.. " teriak Sakura dengan senyum dibibir manisnya .

" .. " Sasuke tertawa .

" lalu bagaimana Sasuke? Apa aku harus ke sana untuk menemui penerbit? " ujar Sakura .

" iya.. kamu harus kesana untuk menandatangani kesepakatannya " kata Sasuke .

" oke.. " ucap Sakura dengan tertawa .

" terimakasih Sasuke , kau selalu ada dikala aku sedih dan senang , terimakasih kau selalu membuatku tersenyum .. " kata Sakura dalam hati .

Sakurapun merasa senang dan tak sedih lagi . Ia juga menjadi lebih percaya diri dengan motivasi Sasuke yang mengiringinya . Yang dulunya Sakura hanya menceritakan masalahnya pada Hinata tapi sekarang ia juga menceritakan masalahnya pada Sasuke . Kedekatan mereka ini tidak membuat mereka lupa akan norma yang berlaku . Mereka masih memikirkan masa depan dan terkadang yaa soal cinta .

Semakin hari mereka semakin dekat . Mereka merasa ada kontak batin diantara mereka berdua . Keduanya jadi tahu lebih dalam gejolak cinta yang terjadi dalam diri keduanya . Hingga suatu hari sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke .

_~To be continue..._


End file.
